Kokoro Sosa
|classification = Puppet Master|occupation = Chunin of Konoha|affiliation = |clan = |team = Naegi Team Strike|ninja_rank = Chunin|ninja_registration = 001258|academy_grad_age = 12|row23 = |species = Human|row22 = Rasa Sosa (Father) Kaiyo Shiba (Paternal Grandfather)}}'Kokoro Sosa '(ソーサ心, Sosa Kokoro) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, a member of Naegi and a main character of the campaign. A famed puppet master with an aptitude for exaggerating his own bravado and capabilities. With a wildly foreign accent, he is well known throughout the village, although whether this is to his detrement remains to be seen. Background Born to the famed Sosa Clan of Sunagakure. His father, Rasa, was a relation of the previous Kazekages and was famed as a powerful shinobi in his own right. His mother was little known in the village but was known to be affectionate. He and his family moved to Konohagakure not long after Kokoro was born due to war and internal strife becoming too much for his family. Kokoro grew up quite lonely, having no real friends or people to talk to. His parents were frequently busy and didn't have much time for him. He found his own amusement within his puppets, which he treated as practically family. He spent his time honing his puppet making abilities to allow them to become more human-like, even attempting to work with music boxes in order to create rudimentary voice boxes for the puppets. His greatest dream was for his puppets to talk to him. He attempted to hide this loneliness from others by potraying a boistorous and over-confident personality. Some would come to find this irritating however. When he turned 8, his father left on a mission. He didn't return, some assumed he was dead, but those who know Rasa would know that killing him would not be so easy. Rasa's last act for Kokoro was to enter him into the Academy to learn how to protect himself. Personality The most notable trait about Kokoro is his extremely boistorous and eccentric personality. His is known to widely exaggerate his own feats and abilities, even sometimes inhumanely so. Many around him find this amusing and Kokoro himself does this to be liked and respected. Kokoro is not very intelligent however. He often feigns his intelligence to sound smart but in realitiy has difficulty keeping up with what's going on around him. He has often been criticised for his tardiness in missions for turning up in the middle of or sometimes at the end of a mission. He also notably shows no fear in any given situation. Even when he came face-to-face with the leader of the Yuetsu, Machiko, he displayed no fear and even joked in her presence. This makes it difficult for him to be intimidated by enemies. Abilities Kokoro is a natural born shinobi with a large reserve of chakra and stamina. Ninjutsu Kokoro has learned how to utilise the Earth and Lightning Release natures, although he is not fond of utilising base ninjutsu in combat. He has a proficiency and preference for utilising Earth Release ninjutsu in combat, with a fondness for Earth Style: Earth Pillar, which he uses frequently for both defense and utility. Magnet Release Kokoro's most unique personal aspect is his utilisation of his clan's Kekkei Genkai, Magnet Release. This allows him to, by combining the Earth and Lightning natures, to manipulate magnetic forces around him and control magnetically attracted metals such as Iron. Kokoro himself utilises Iron Sand in containers to make the most of this art. He likes to utilise it in conjunction with his puppets but he does rarely utlise it himself. Taijutsu Kokoro prefers to stay outside of combat and therefore doesn't have much use for direct Taijutsu. Although as a trained shinobi he has likely had basic training in the art. Puppet Techniques By far Kokoro's most utilised art is his Puppeteering. He frequently builds and designs new puppets to use in combat. He designs modules to fit on to his puppets to give them new abilities in combat, such as defensive modules that make them more hardy and difficult to damage. He has so-called 'Specialist Modules' which he puts his most unique creations into, such as a healing module which he personally created, which emits a powerful healiing chakra in an area of effect. He takes great pride in his puppets and will do his uttermost to prevent their damage or destruction.